


Waking Up

by Kagamichin



Series: Kurotsuki Short Stories Collection [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Living Together, M/M, Morning Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Explicit Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings for them were usually like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I finally wrote something! It’s been a while… Not beta-read, so sorry for any mistakes!

Kei scratched his arms and legs, slowly opening his eyes to adjust to the dim light coming from the window. He yawned, moving the blankets so he could get up and prepare breakfast. His routine was just starting, and his mind was already providing every detail that he’d need to do today. However, strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to a warm and still half asleep body. Back and front. Their bodies were pressed fully together, Kei could feel lips touching his shoulder and breathing hitting his nape.

“Let me go, Tetsurou.” the blond groaned in annoyance, trying to move around. However, the arms around him just tightened their grip. Their bodies were still pressed together, but the lips that weren’t touching Kei’s skin before now were placing kisses all over his right shoulder, traveling to his nape until they found Kei’s earlobe, nibbling the area.

“Stay a bit more. It’s too early.” Tetsurou’s voice was rough from sleep. It was almost a whisper.

“Can’t. I’ve got things to do.” Kei tried again getting away from Tetsurou’s grip, unsuccessfully.

Tetsurou seemed like he hasn’t paid any attention to Kei’s words, his lips still kissing the blond’s neck and his hands caressing fair and chill skin under the pajamas' shirt, drawing circles and outlining the few muscles on Kei’s abdomen. Even though Kei had made absolutely clear that he was getting up to the bed, his hands came to rest one on Tetsurou’s hand, and the other had a firm grip on Tetsurou’s hip.

The mere fact of having Kei leaning over the intimacy of the contact was enough consent to go further. Without any warning, Tetsurou’s hands traveled down to the blond’s pajama's pants, yanking them down with his underwear, touching his fully hard cock.

“Hmmm…” Tetsurou hummed on Kei’s ear, rubbing his hips against his boyfriend’s. “Looks like you have some business here to take care of.”

Kei didn’t reply, but moved his hips in sync with Tetsurou, making sure that Tetsurou’s still clothed cock was pressing in between his buttocks. The moan that echoed in his ear was all that took for Kei to smirk. He boldly put his hand on top of Tetsurou’s, which was still wrapped around his cock stroking it lazily and moving his hands together he guided and imposed his rhythm. All in while they were moving his hips back and forth, Kei assuring to press against Tetsurou’s groin.

Their rhythm started to get frantic quickly, their breaths ragged and mouths wide-open, moaning and stuttering incomprehensible words. The bed sheets were mostly wrapped around Tetsurou’s legs, the blanket forgotten on the bed foot almost falling off and the pillows were both on the floor. It took another couple of minutes for both of them to reach their apex; small droplets of sweat slid from their skins, bodies completely glued together, tired but satisfied.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Kei said, voice low and lazy. He started moving, and this time Tetsurou let him go, not even moving a muscle. Kei frowned, “Aren’t you joining me?”

The suggestion made Tetsurou open an eye and that Cheshire cat smile was drawn on his mouth. That was enough for Kei to notice that he had planned on doing so, even if he hadn’t asked. Kei just huffed an indignant answer and headed to the bathroom, having a very awake cat on his tail.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr ;)  
> http://mochisurou.tumblr.com


End file.
